


The Story of Ben Drowned

by bisexualxdisasterxwriting



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting
Kudos: 1





	The Story of Ben Drowned

Welcome. To the _real_ world. Where life isnt perfect, where your worst **_monstrous_** nightmares come to life.

_Welcome to the world of Creepypasta._

There we have Ben, Ben Drowned. His father drowned him the night he found out his best friend, Jeff woods, had killed and **_murdered_** the people that had raped his little sister Sally Woods- Slowly losing his own sanity, and hung himself out of _guilt_. Ben was nervously playing _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_ , when his **OWN FATHER** , who had _already_ been abusing Ben on a daily basis, pushed him in their private lake, and drosned him. He could have swam up if he **wanted** to. But his life was _meaningless_. He was bullied at school, he was **ABUSED** , and he had _no_ reason to live now after he had heard of Jeff's death.

Today was the day he and Jeff and him were supposed to run _away_ from this wretched town! To anywhere **BUT** here. But then all that bullshit happened. And he became _Ben Drowned_. Another **MONSTER** humans feared. He is the soul of Ben. He _drowned_ before he had defeated his latest obsessive video game, Majora's Mask. Slenderman found him, made him like one of them, a **monster**. A _cruel_ joke of fate, that he was growing more and more content each day. He now haunts said copy of Majora's Mask, and anyone unfortunate to play the game would fear Ben's deathly _wrath_. Anyone who played would see supposedly 'hacker messages' on their computer as they were nearing the end of the game, fearing Ben was a hacker as they typed anxiously, Ben's latest **victim**.

The last message he sent was _"You shouldn't have done that.."_ On rare occasions, when the victim is **_hard_** to scare, he shows his devious sharp-toothed grin, his beady black and red eyes, with blood seeping out of his eye sockets down his unnaturally pale face. A _true_ monster to fear. If they are still not scared, he comes out of the computer grabbing his victim by the neck, slamming them to the ground, and rip their throat out with his razor sharp **_teeth_**. Most of the time though, he just breaks their sanity, brick by _brick_ , until they kill themselves.

_This is his **curse**. He is Ben Drowned._


End file.
